Braleudean War (Era of Adcuetdentricism)
The Braléudean War, as this article serves to report, shall define and explain the very detail of which had resulted in the one year war between the adcuetdentric nations of Roamfreun and Roucierre, against the Malaysian Federal Government and Royal families. Background See History of Roamfreun On the evening of 14 March 2012, the new cabinet of the Republic of Singapore government was sworn in; Prime Minister Slevelsoin Nuenenorl was sworn in for the second time by President Bresitourne Nelle. This was the beginning of the new phrase of political reform in Singapore. Just 6 years before, a devastating accident erased half of the Singaporean population off the citystate, and the political spectrum in the citystate has taken forms of many ever since the fateful accident. With the new cabinet sworn in, Slevelsoin Nuenenorl will have sufficient support, by ousting the opponents in the issue of establishing the world's first adcuetdentric state, based on adcuetdentricism, a new political trend proposed by Slevelsoin Nuenenorl himself, co-dictated by Swede Hjalmar Carlsson. Root of the Problem The Protestors When the Singaporean government passes the Enactment of Political Reforms, Malaysian Premier accused the Singaporean government for "slaughtering democracy" and "introducing a new cult". By there so doing, such words ignited feeling of anarchries, who had died down during the prosecution years of 2010 to 2012. Mass demostrations were seen in the broad streets of Singapore, and eventually, the ultimate came by. The Malaysian-funded anarchy group, The Protestors, forced entry to the Armed Forces Headquarters and seize the compound on 29 March 2012. The General, under life-threat, issued an order to invade the Parlimentary Houses in Cityhall. The army was not long after, instructed to kidnap high-ranking Singaporean cabinet ministers, of which one of them, was Hjalmar Carlsson. When news reached the Sultan of Johor that Singaporean cabinet ministers were seized, The Protestors were en route towards Kuala Lumpur. The Sultan attempted to stop them, however, The Protestors were soon enough to enter Malacca, of which the sultan has no jurisdiction in. The Sultan of Malacca, on the other hand, did not resume the pursue, and The Protestors continued. Prime Minister Slevelsoin Nuenenorl received a phonecall from the Malaysian Premier, and was told that the Malaysian authorities will do the utmost to return the cabinet ministers in due time. However, as hours spills off, no news were returning to Singapore. At 2344 hours (GMT+8), 29 March 2012, news came back at last. One of The Protestors convoy met a major accident when crossing the border of Malacca and Negeri Sembilan. All 3 anarchies onboard the sedan was killed, while the Singaporean cabinet minister, Hjalmar Carlsson survived. Bureaucratic Disaster The hostage crisis spiral out of control when the Malaysian Royal Armed Forces gunned down 5 The Protestors activists. The rest of the 4 Singaporean cabinet minister were decapitated on 15 April 2012. Such were too much for the Singaporean government. The War Preamble On 17 April 2012, Singapore became the Roamfreun Adcuetdentry, with a new flag, national anthem and political system. This was served for provisional use, until the crisis subdues. The Singapore Armed Forces (SAF) became the Roamfreun Armed Services. On 19 April 2012, the Malaysian Premier denied allegations that the hostage-crisis was staged by the Malaysian government. By 20 April 2012, public anger had surged to the point that Roamfreun citizens crossed into Johor had began the Menace of Johor, of which there were 10 Roamfreuners casualties, and 718 Malaysian casualties. Inevitablely, the Roamfreun government declared war on Malaysia, and an invasion was set on 26 April 2012, at Johor. The Battle of Johor At dusk of 27 April 2012, the Roamfreun Armed Services began her first offensive against the Malaysian Royal Armed Forces at Johor. The state was taken down at ''0213 hours (GMT+8) 28 April 2012 by the Roamfreun Armed Services. Relevant Links * Unified Adcuetdentry * Roamfreun Armed Services * Roamfreun Adcuetdentry * Malaysian Armed Forces * Johor Category:Era of Adcuetdentricism